The lost and the loved
by Rebelly Active
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of team natsu because they were wrapped around Lisanna's finger literally. She leaves Fairy tail and on the train she bumps into her future crush/Best friend. Few years later she comes back with a few people who can stir up the guild and whats this? there's an exceed too?愚かな変態野郎 "She's so CUTE!" The woman hugged to death. I looked at him with plead in my eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remake of chapter one which is why it's shorter the the original please understand that it is harder to re write something for me. (When you get to chapter two ignore the bottom I kind of changed the story)**

**Lucy's POV**

Oi a normal depressing day for me isn't it. Woo Hoo! I sat at a table sulking next to Levy, She is the only one who remembers my existence besides Wendy, Carla, and sometimes Mira and Happy when their not with Lisanna. I sighed and drank my milkshake depressingly.

Natsu came over to me with a huge ear to ear grin followed by a straight Erza and a cool headed Gray I looked at them and cocked my head confused but happy warm inside. They looked at me and I raise an eyebrow Natsu scratched his head while Gray was crossing his arms over his chest, Erza was the first to break the silence "We need to talk to you privately" Erza spoke eyeing Levy I nodded and we went outside. " In order to have Lissana in our team we're kicking you out" Gray said forwardly and clearly bored. "But there can always be more the 5 people?" I whimpered, Natsu chuckled " Lisanna is really picky and wants to have the old team back." I looked at them like a kicked puppy, I walked away and went to sit back to my original spot. I just don't get it they were family, and yet they'll- choose a childhood friend I'm being stupid and a total idiot that sounds like a spoiled brat..

I hopped off the bar stool and left the guild doors without anyone noticing not even Levy this time. Not even them. I walked on the wall looking drooping "Be careful Lucy" the first man yelled I nodded and gave them a wave waiting for them to past by. I stopped at a cherry blossom tree the one natsu brought in front of my apartment. I soon felt hot liquid drop slowly one by one, I sighed and sat down on the wall staring at the rushing water. I let the small tears fall down my face dropping on my legs, I started to question my place, guildsmen ship, and dignity in this guild being the weakest and most unreliable person in the guild 'Lucky Lucy of Fairy Tail'. Maybe I should just leave them to a happy ending and get up and jump to the next train station to clover town or maybe even a small forest.

I looked up at the now shining stars that appear in the cool and breath taking night. I crossed my legs wiping my tears and started to find the constellations and have their faces appear next to their figures thats what me and mom use to do before she passed away, I start to shiver so I walked over and picked up a fallen cherry blossom to keep. I just might be having a childish fit and leave the guild so maybe a good night sleep should get my mind cleared and un fogged by tomorrow I sighed and changed my clothes to a comfortable sleepwear not caring about anything but falling asleep.

I woke up with tears on my pillow beside me that i have laid my head on. I wiped my eyes which cause them to redden so I washed my face to cool down a little. I looked at my toothbrush and brushed my teeth clean having the smell of my mouth being shutted or taped together for a day. I rinsed my teeth and the brush, while putting it away in the draws. I took a mini shower to prepare myself to talk to master, about maybe a long term leave.

I wrapped my whip around my skirt to finish my outfit with my keys dangling left, I had asked Virgo to help pack my stuff so I can leave when I comeback. I walked slowly past busy villagers. I went around the guild and unlocked the back door. I secretly walk past Laxus and headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. "come in" master replied.

I open the door carefully, Master was sitting on his desk filled with paper books and a mug of booze. I was thinking of ways to spit out- "What's Wrong my child?" Master asked I sighed and look down trying to hide my face that was filled with hurt, regrets, and sadness. "I-I want to take a long term leave" I sighed looking up having a tear fall and roll under my chin. Master had a faced with sadness and shock, he rose an eyebrow "And why is that?" he asked. "I want to train more.." I whispered while wiping a tear away with my arm.

"How Long?" he asked calmly I looked at him and opened my mouth " 5 or 4 ye-" , Master was soaking in tears. "The guildmark will turn into a bubble and pop once you step foot out this guild" The old man interrupted, "There are three conditions I have to tell someone who leaves fairy tail" he whispered softly, I had tear stains knowing what he was going to say...

"one. you must not reveal sensitize information about fairy tail as long as you live.." Master said wearing a calm but concerned look on his face, I swallowed the huge lump in my throat waiting for him to continue, " Two. you must not have unauthorized contact with post clients or profit personally from them" his voice raising dramatically. I sniffled a little as sweat fell down my temple. "three. even if we walk different paths, one must always live as strong as you are able you must never treat your own life as something insignificant" he stopped realizing what the next line was and closed his mouth slowly.

I sniffled and forced a huge grin "You must never forget the friends you love for as long as you live" I said confidently. I hugged him, "Goodbye my child promise to come back?" . I gulped and nodded "bye master your always will be the father I never had" I grinned walking out. When I left through the door my grinned dropped instantly, I sighed walking down.

Master wasn't lying when he said it will turn into a bubble, it was a huge size for a normal blow, and was the same shade of pink like the mark. I held it with awe, but before I could try to poke it, the thing popped on me. I pouted, oh well. I walked home silently, there weren't any kids playing, no parents scolding, not any talking form on the street besides me. My steps went click clack, in the morning sun. I sighed coming to a stop in the use to be cozy looking apartment. I opened the door to find the landlady looking at me giving a sad look. I sighed, "I'll head up to get your jewels " I informed her. She nods watching me as I head up the stairs.

I unlock the door to find my bags packed into two suitcases, when I walked in I accidently stepped on something I looked down at my right foot and lifted it up to find a cherry blossom flower which trigger the tears to flow I sighed and plucked out the only good looking pedal to keep, I stuffed it inside the suitcase pocket. I looked up to see the bed without sheets or pillows. The rest of the furniture was the same because I wasn't going to bring anything but clothes and small items. I sighed and found new clothes on top of my desk? Virgo probably wanted me to change into something more fresh in case my outfit didn't smell like roses after going to the wild guild. I shrugged and lift up the black folded cloak. I guess I'll take a shower too. I opened he neatly packed suitcase to shower before leaving for the train station to narnia.

* * *

I smiled I may be depressed but I need too look good while I'm depress weird Virgo only gave me a cloak. I opened the neatly packed suitcase and grabbed a few shirts and shorts. I took the red shorts with a cute cut off shoulder long sleeves and a black tank top, and did a cute pose in front of the mirror. I looked at it then threw it off to move another, I smiled at the next a tank top short jeans arm warmers, and leg warmers. I honestly don't remember buying anything like this, its cute but not my style so I threw it to the same pile. I changed into a white dress with bottom ruffles, a short jean jacket that went perfectly with the dress. Summer thing.. So I threw it off. I jumped into a whiiite jean shorts, leather belt and a tucked in white shirt with a printed image, I smiled warmly remember getting it with wendy and carla last year. next one was a one arm long sleeve, and a short navy blue and white striped skirt that hugged the shirt to make it look like a dress. I smiled then turned to the pile looking at it with horror, instantly Virgo randomly popped out. She eyed the pile then the dress I wore then she chuckled, wait chuckled?

"Punishment time princess?" she asked I sweat dropped and said no. I helped Virgo cleanup still in the outfit, I only picked up one shirt but when I looked up she was done folding and putting away the rest. I sighed and dismissed Virgo while folding the shirt and neatly placed the shirt down. I called Cancer to fix my hair because it looks like crap, no seriously it looks like happy danced on my head. "Gate of the (Giant?)Crab, I open thee! Cancer" I called I smiled at him as he appeared in his infamous pose. "Hey Cancer can you fix my hair" I chuckle embarrassed, "Of course I can ebi" he said I sat down I told him he can do whatever. After a few snips some snaps and millions of clicking I looked into his mirror. My mouth dropped my locks were in curls parted to the side and my bangs covering my left eye. "Uh Cancer how did you curl my hair when you only have a pair of scissors" I asked, "A magician never tells his secret ebi" he said hiding the curling iron behind his back bluntly, before I could question he disappeared "where did he get the curling iron" I muttered. I sighed and took my suitcase and took out the jewels to give to the grumpy old landlady, "Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo" , I sighed and cutted off his flirting "less yaping more help me to the train station" he chuckled and took one of the suitcases to drag down the stairs while the other he lifted. "SO how are you and aries" I asked him which caused him to turn pink. "Well well the great brave lion shows emotion?", he rose an eyebrow "The Strong bold lucy needs to call for help?" he defended. I made a sour face till we made it downstairs. I handed the grouchy lady the money and we headed to the trains. I thanked Loke and dismissed him.

I walk over to the ticket cashier "When is the next station?" I asked politely, the man smiled and looked through a small book he looked up " you're pretty lucky it's in 5 minutes" I nodded "how much" I asked cocking my head slightly to turn on my charm. "2,000j" he replied unfazed I change my look to a kicked puppy "can't you knock it down a few" I whimpered the man stood there almost not blinking, after 50 seconds he had the jewels and me calling him a heartless monster and stomping off.

I hummed a tune that was oddly familiar, The train came to a stop which caused a gush of wind to stroke the faces of people waiting. I sighed and got in and saw how crowded it was so much for sleeping if its even possible on this thing sheesh.

While waiting I had Aries bring my suitcases to the celestial world just in case. I walked awkwardly trying to find a empty seat. Suddenly I bumped into a chest, I looked up to see a strawberry blonde haired man with very soft hazel eyes his hair was messy but in a neat way he was very tall maybe about a basketballers height. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans with tan sandals.** (A/n imagine a loke colored hair makoto from free) **"I'm sorry uh are you alright" he asked very worried like nakama, "I'm alright" trying to hide hurt in my eyes from a man so damn cheerful is pretty hard hes like a walking ray of sunshine, you're like everyone loves those people. I'm trying to sulk not have that lightbulb burn my eyes. "what's wrong?" the man asked "nothing" I said he eyed me. Why haven't I listen to mom about not talking to strangers dammit I wouldn't be going through the pain to though. I sighed.

* * *

He told me his name was Haruki but people call him Haru, I told him about leaving my guild to train and I really miss them. I wasn't lying just keeping personal things, well personal. He said he knows people who could help and for some stupid reason I feel like I can trust this man. Suddenly the train came to a stop and Haruki, which I will be calling him until I'm use to Haru, pulled out of the train pulling my luggage with him. "Uh HARUKI I DON'T THINK I'M TOUCHING THE GROUND!" I yelled to him, he continued to run. "WELL THEN NOW YOU'LL HOW IT FEELS TO FLY!" he yelled going even faster."YOU MONSTER!" I scream with anger.

He suddenly came to a stop, I hit his back. He was still holding my wrist so when turn around he fell down on top of me. I let out a small yelp before he rushed up and acted like nothing happened. I scratched my neck, "So where are we" I asked nonchalantly "In the enchanted forest." He teased "No seriously Haruki where the fuck are we" I asked once again feeling very vexed. "But there are flying unicorns in there" he said pretending not very convincing. I put my hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?" he asked "checking your temperature just in case you really are cooco in the head" I replied, "HEY!" he yelled."No seriously there are also flying cats in there kind of creeps me out but they can talk." Haruki said noticing my look, My eyes widen "Really!?" I asked. "No they live in the south idiot and they are called exceeds" he teased. "Wait how do you know about exceeds, you weren't with.. Never mind" . When I look back to find his empty spot and the suitcase missing and bunch of arrows pointing to where his figure use to be I heard a faint yell that sounded far away "Hurry up Luce!" he called I gawked at him,H-how.. H-he's wearing jeans though.

I ran to catch up to him. "So where are we going exactly?" I asked him. "You'll see" he told me. After 5 minutes of chatting, we stopped I was about to ask him why but suddenly the flat area glowed into a huge marble mansion. "How what the." I gaped at the marble mansion. I could get lost in there! Soon a woman about 30 came to the gate "Oh welcome back brat what did you burn down this time" wow they both remind me of natsu and master I tried to hold in a giggle. Haruki sighed "Luce meet devil she devil, She devil meet Lucy" The woman smacked his head and turned to me. "Hello lucy I'm yuna welcome to your new" I smiled cutely as possible. "Thank you" I said, suddenly the woman ran to me. "She's so CUTE!" The woman hugged me to death, I look over to him with plead in my eyes for help. But noo.. That bastard shrugged and went inside the gates. "Can't... Breathe" I gasped trying to get air in. "Opps sorry Lucy" Yuna said, I shivered how is she so strong. "It's fine" I scratched the back of my neck. The maid will show you to you new room.

* * *

**Haruki's POV**

"Everyone else was talking inside the dinning table I saw Lucy walk off with the only maid we had. I turn around to their questioning look "Yuna this girl is powerful she maybe the one." "SEE!" everyone turn to me. uh he he "I knew I could find the one!",Misaki sighed "well whats her lastname?" I grinned"Heartfilia" everyone gasped Mystie sorted through her papers "she-s one of the possible choices and we-", Ryo finished for her "have tried the other girls and they are nothing compared to her." Mystie was blushing and so was Ryo I can feel Yuna match making. "If she really is the Lost Princess... WE ARE FINALLY DONE SEARCHING!" Itsuki yelled cheering. Misaki smacked his head to calm him down "Baka" she mumble.

* * *

**Few... I'm done re writing this chapter I keep saying I'll do it but it ended up only in chunks hehe.**


	2. Ignore bottom An

**I have fallen in love with this story even if its not doing the best, I will still keep on writing because its like a ****fantasy**** you wished you were in. I am sorry for not being descriptive on the mentors I'll change it at the end of this chapter.(I usually do the story that is making me wanting to write more and this is the one for a month (kind of like mood swings but its in writing)(I have a can on my bed table, and 2 are already open just to warn you.)**

**Lucy's Pov**

The maid walks me through a marble hall with a lot of paintings of Queens. We walk past a painting that kind of looked a lot like my mom but it is probably because I miss her to much and starting to see things. I walk slowly following the maid. We stopped in front of two large doors when she opened it **(sorry the link didn't work for this or the bath room but the closet seem fine just finish the story and the link will be below ****)**

The room! "wow it was like it was prepared for me" my mouth was touching the ground. I couldn't even explain, it was styled white and a perfect shade of purple that's adorable. The lighting was in swirls and mini chandeliers in the other half of my room where the couch was and the corner desk with 2 windows filling the corner walls with purple curtains that had the most pretty designs, next to it was a walk in closet which made me squeal also making the maid giggle. The closet doors had a long mirror with white thorn designs and on the other corner there was a door I'm guessing is the bathroom **(bathroom ** . **)** I walk over and opened it a little. Wow I've been to a mansion before but it was more classic. I walked over to the neatly bed I looked so comfy. "I will be leaving now" the maid said. I never caught her name, I was going to ask but when I turned she was gone. I walked over to the closet. I flicked on the lights **(the closet just imagine it with Lucy type of clothes ** fimgs/2e01b36901ddd58b_ **)**. And in a corner stood a stand with a full blown make up and accessories. I looked over at the stuff I packed and then the clothes already hanging. There was this one outfit that caught my eye. I'll shower then go change I quickly ran out and on my way grabbed a towel.

**Haruki's Pov**

I guess the meeting's done so I better get Luce if her face dropped when she saw the outside she is going to freak when she see's her room. I walk to her front door. I trip on something's. Hey I guess something broke my fall when I opened my eyes I saw a towel which I looked up more to see a horrified Lucy, wait LUCY! I jump up and she kicks me where the sun doesn't shine and I holler in pain and she screams at me. "You IDIOT" she hits me on the head which causes a huge bump on my head "HAVE YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING", I blush after I remembered something "umm. Lucy?", she keeps shouting, "Luuucccy?" she keeps yelling, "LUCY!?", "WHAT PERVERT!?" she yells. "oh so I'm the pervert your the one with only a towel on" I huffed while flushing madly. She lucy kicked me across the hall from her room. Dam that girl is brutal. I went to the kitchen to ice my everywhere. "Oi this is going to hurt when I sit." the maid was busy laughing her ass of to help me, she can tell the past present and future and yet she doesn't warn me sheesh aggressive woman these days.

**Lucy's POV**

I run into the closet I scream " tōsaku kirainahito" **(stupid perverted asshole)**. I put on the top which was weirdly the same style as my old one but with a golden diamond instead of a blue heart. White coat that looked liked Grays but had gold rims instead of black , white shorts with the see trough sparkling golden clothe that was connected to the belt and covered my thigh and trailed behind me lightly. white combat boots (or dr. Martians). Eek! I get to use the new stuff! I don't use that much make up so I only put on mascara and eyeliner. I skim trough the hair products, extensions of all colors, white bow, red hair clip, instant her changer. wait.. INSTANT HAIR CHANGER. I changed it in so many ways but I stopped on the one with my hair down and curls. I look at the rest ohh! a hair color change me likely. I changed t to ombre and got tried because the hair changer took a lot of magic. Anyway I stepped out and looked at the mirror I was gaping at the girl inside the mirror she looked so different. oh well I like this style anyways. I hook my whip and my keys on my shimmering like it was enchanted was a faint knock my door. I rushed to open it and she smiles it was just Yuna. "I want you to meet your other mentors and team mates." I was dumb fondly walking team mates, other mentors? the fuck...

As we walked closer and closer I can hear a girls laugh. "I swear she was trying to kill me" I notice it was Haruki's I opened the door and smirked " I wasn't trying to kill you... I was trying to hit you on the head so you'll lose your memories and then I was going to slam you into the wall in till your knocked out and poison you while waiting for you to wake up and when you do I'll have Loki kill you and revive you so I could do that all over again and make it hurt even more each time" he was now hiding behind a girl with white hair and blue eyes. She was smirking "I like you" that was all she said. The older ones were shocked but then coughed and tied to hold back their laughter, while a guy with raven black hair was laughing at Haruki which made him choke from laughing intensely to hard.

Yuna was the one who was glaring at me which burned holes trough my thick scull."Ōi LUCY wa teineidearu! Sō shitsureina koto wa arimasen, anata ga futatabi watashi wa anata ga watashi wa futatabi sore o iu koto wa arimasen to ibban ronbun o kaku ni go chūi kudasai yo to iunara sono kotoba wa ima ōjo ni au koto wa arimasen!" **(****oi LUCY be polite! don't be so rude and those words will not suit a princess now if you say that again I'll make sure to have you write 10,000 papers saying I will not say that again!)** **(I add a little Japanese from time to time to make the story a little more cliché)** she scolded I screamed and ran behind Haruki, "Her punishment maybe light but she's scary" I whispered to Haruki. "Oh it was light because your knew or else she would of sent you to do suicide missions" he stated even more scared. The girl with white hair shrieked and rolled into a ball. Damm Yuna must be really scary, The guy stopped laughing and sat up straight. The elders I'm guessing were drinking their respected tea they were about 30 but they are older than me.

"Now lets continue this properly" Yuna stated okay Lucy is it me or that women is demon worse then Mira.**(my spelling check for some reason isn't working so your have to deal with misspelled words and bad grammar this is not your day nvm )** I was shaking a little on the inside, "This is your elemental dragon slayer mentor, Itsuki" she said pointing to the male who was emotionless. I coughed a little I was going to ask something but Yuna shushed her "no questions till the end" she scolded I squeak you get it. "this is Misaki she is hand to hand and weapon Mentor" Misaki bowed and smiled with a hint of mischief sticking out "I do play ruff now Lucy, just to warn you" I shiver. "okay I will be your Summon Mentor" I nod, "This is Mystie, and Ryo" they smile at me or at least Mystie did Ryo on the other hand was thinking really hard. "Okay you will start this afternoon" I turn to the clock wait a minute it was already close to 1:00. "I have a question why do I have to learn so much sh- I umm mean stuff" I asked sweating. She smiled "Because your the lost dragon princess" I stare at her blankly. Then I fell over laughing my ass off I started to stop and realize they weren't kidding. My mouth gaped open, "If I was the princess wouldn't I know that?". "well since your mother died we lost track and you ran away we forgot your last name blah blah blah" Itsuki explained, Misaki whacked him on the head. "be a little sensitive you yapping numbskull" Misaki said folding her arms.

"Okay now your training would usually start right in the morning but since its your first day you get a five minute break correction 2 minutes" Yuna said I sweat dropped and fell on Haruki he patted my head saying there there again and again to comfort me. She threw me a piece of paper. Hmm "morning 4 hours with Misaki, 5 hours with Itsuki, lunch break for about 40 minutes, 4 hours with Yuna, and 1 hour at least team bonding." I almost fainted when I read it. My mouth was open. "oh yea since we don't have enough time you will have 1 hour with Misaki, 2 hours with Itsuki, and 1 hour with me and you skip lunch and team bonding, don't worry they work their asses to" she says pointing to my teammates. I pouted "but they are used to it", "so you get used to it to know move it!"

* * *

I almost fell on my ass, Misaki had me running 50 laps which took me 20 minutes, then she made me meditate in a freezing cold told since I was still new and couldn't go to the waterfall. after a good 10 minutes of trying harder but lost balance and fell over into the cold water. Next she had me do a hand to hand combat with the dummy in the end it won. Misaki was rubbing her temples. The next few minutes we had left she had me red about combat, she said that if you do something you love but is still a part of your training it will help focus and relax you muscle I barley got to read a word because right when I opened the book the room slammed open and I appeared in Itsuki's room. He said I'll learn about stellar dragon slayer magic first because it makes it a little easier for me and he told me since I'm the princess I'll learn faster to he said it will be like a review, yea right. We practice for awhile I almost fainted but then Yuna was dragging me and teaching me how to summon dragons and re-equip my armors which lasted for awhile and then I was sent to bed. When I was in my room there was a huge lump but I was to tried to care. ehh I think they are trying to rip my brain to pieces then cut my limbs and sell them. after awhile I drifted away.

_I walked around wait this is Magnolia. Hey maybe it was just a dream and they really didn't kick me out. I walked over to the guild one by one I past people for some reason didn't see me._

_I walk straight trough the door, and yelled "_Ohayō_!" (good morning!). I was confused everyone was crying even Gajeel and Laxus. What the hell, "guys". Cana was drinking water instead of any kind of alcohol Erza wasn't eating her cake, Juivia was despising Gray instead of stalking him with heart shapes in her eyes. Mira was crying Lisanna was smirking? Where am I? Levy wasn't reading a book or doing anything but drink. Happy was unhappy, Lily was crying? Carla was hugging Wendy's arm, while Wendy was crying on Romeo, Romeo was upset, Master had locked his office door? Natsu was.. no where to be found and Gray was siting at a table staring into space and not stripping. not even taking of his shirt. "what the hell? why are you guys so upset" I scream threw the whole guild but it was only an echo. Suddenly Natsu came out of the shadows "I think I smell Lucy and I swear her scent is strong!" everyone's face lit up , and they started to whisper "i think I can smell her too!" said Laxus, Gajeel started sniffing. "I'm right here!" I scream! "where is she" said Natsu burning a table. "Guys?" Master Makarov opened the door. "SHES DEAD YOU BRATS AND YOU CANT EXCEPT IT BECUASE YOUR MINDS ARE DEAF! THE MAGIC COUNCIL FOUND HER BODY TOO NOW SHUT UP YOUR JUST GOING TO MAKE IT WORST!" He screamed before slamming his door shut. What I don't understand who's dead? "SHe promised!" Natsu whispered before going back to his shadowy home._

* * *

"AHHH!" Someone poured water on me. It was Yuna and Misaki! I turn around to see the lump move it was no other then the infamous Haruki! I Lucy kicked him off my bed and screamed at him! "WHAT THE HELL WORE YOU DOING IN MY BED!", "It looked comfy" he said rubbing his eyes "sheesh Luce your so loud in the morning" my eyes widen Natsu... I shook my head mentally . And the day went past it was extra hard and intense and for team bonding we watched movies till we fell asleep. I had the same dream I woke up sweating.

* * *

**Thx so much for reading R&amp;R. **

**Bedroom: **

**Bathroom:**

**the lost and** **loved**** characters**

**The Team**

**Haruki:** _Looks:_ Mokoto from free! look but with hazel eyes and Loki hair color. Wears a dress shirt with tie replaced with dog tagged necklace he got from his dragon (sometimes does wear a tie on top of the tags) wears black vintage jeans and brown sandals._ Powers:_Is the strongest white dragon slayer and is also the strongest fire dragon slayer (i evenly match as the princess her self with these type of magic)_Personality : Very childish and sarcastic and could be serious when needed takes care of his family. relationship:Has a mini crush or major crush on the Princess, Lucy the blood of the Dragons heart but thinks shes into natsu Best friend: the team Title: Lover boy or Eternal White Flame (white flames for short and flamsy by Ryo)_

**Mystie:**_ Looks: white long curly hair with Ice blue highlights. wears a white leather jacket and a Ice blue tank top to match her hair to match it all of white shorts and boots. Powers: Water and Ice dragon slayer is also the best at it (She and the princess are evenly matched)Personality: Is sarcastic, Funny, Cold, and serious when needed Also scary (says Lucy's exceed she got from Yuna) Relationship :is dating a bastard but starts liking Ryo Best friend: The Team Title: Scary (personally from the boys and lucys exceed)or the fallen angel_

**Ryo:**_Looks Has black hair with on strand of white like jason tods . A black leather jacket with a black T shirt and greyish jeans. Powers: Shadow and Iron Dragon slayer is also the best (evenly matched with the princess in his category of magic__ ) Personality: like everyone on the team sarcastic, cold, caring and causes fights with Haruki (there own Gray and Natsu) Relationship: Likes Mystie but she has a boyfriend. Best friend: The Team Title: Shadow, or The Devil_

**Lucy: **_Looks: Blonde curly hair brownish tips to match her friends highlight hair goes longer than thighs. Grays white coat and instead of black lines its golden. Her white cut off top but instead of the blue heart its a Golden Diamond, White short shorts and those see trough cloths that gose behind her shorts and covers a little of the front thigh and is golden. White combat boots (or modern times )Powers: The Princess of all dragon slayers pretty much any element she has learned since shes the princess she will master it under two years. __Personality : Very childish and sarcastic and could be serious when needed takes care of her family. Relationships: A crush on Haruki Best friend: The team Title: The Dragon Princess slayer, Lucy the blood of the Dragons Heart, or The Teams Queen._

* * *

**Itsuki: another mentor Has blue hair and black shorts and always shirtless relationship with Misaki they are fiances**

**Misaki: the mentor brown hair blue eyes wears short jackets and tank tops with skirts relationship fiances with Itsuki**

**Yuna: The mentor/stylist/match maker black hair with bangs seems cold but cheery wears stuff like ultear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi I checked my work today. Thank me for not going drunk and tipsy. I'm glad I know a few people are reading this and I'm not going . Please review , Make sure to review. Questions or Ideas PM Or Review for me. I read all reviews good or bad and still love them.**

**Thank you.**

**xxX Chapter 3 Xxx**

* * *

**Time Skip 4 years on Dec 30th**

**Lucy's POV**

_SPLASH_

"DAMMIT YUNA!" Yuna just glares at me and taps her foot "oh umm I mean Ohayō Yuna!" , "good morning Now get dress" there was something warm beside me it might just be Skyla "good morning Skyla", thats when Skyla came out of my closet(has blonde fur and white snout and belly), "You said something Lucy?" my eyes widen. I turn around and kick the thing of my bed "Orokana hentai!" (stupid pervert!). He got up and rubbed his eyes "How am I a pervert?", I rubbed my temples. He smirked. I took my pillow and pulled of my pillow case and lets just say I put in hard things I so we can play a game. In the end he will be outside with no front teeth. its called beat the crap out of the walking bon fire.

I changed into my usual outfit another day of a harsh training and me probably getting a concussion. I've grown way stronger lets see, I mastered all weapons, I finally got the dummy to lose and may have cut them up and possibly break their heads in rage and Misaki may have put on blackmail on each of there chest, I also learned all of the kinds of dragon slayer magic when Itsuki said I'll learn fast he wasn't kidding, I learned how to re-equip 300 and more armors including Titanium Light, Shadow Night, Galaxy Stars, Flower of Illusion, which has nothing to do with flowers unless you count being murder brutally. I've learned how to summon Dragoons! Yes Dragoons! They all help me train with Itsuki, I got to meet a lot including Igneel, Grandine, Celestia, and Metalicana. They told me the story on why they left, Its because they were trapped in a different dimension and that my mom was holding the power to only have Acnoligia suck in and let the rest stay on earth and when she died I guess the spell broke, that dimension was made long ago by Marisa my ancestor who made it to trap Acnoligia and created the spell for the rest to be able to stay among the humans. I almost slept trough it but Yuna smacked my head and put Ice in my back which woke me up.

_SCARY YUNA..._Ahh "RE-EQUIP TRAINING!" ye that's right I made my own outfit, Yuna was squealing when she thought me how it did take a half of a quarter of my magic but it was worth it. I was wearing a hugging waterproof tank top and matching shorts my hair was in a pony tail it started curling mid way my back. My hair and height grew but it was mostly my hair. Now I was 5ft 4 BEAT THAT ERZA. Then again she might be 6ft 2 by now, I shiver. Scary Erza.

"Lucy HURRY UP WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY" Yelled Misaki from the gym I ran right there and since I was late I had to do 100 laps No problem I use lighting speed every time . Then she made me use the magic arena it generates a town and you have to defeat a dark guild with 200 people, it took me 20 minutes not my best but ehh. Now I was mediating for 1 hour, I stayed floating on the water this time. Then she taught me some moves with my Katina, the weapon I'm best with is My bow and arrow Sagittarius it was enchanted if I was using a certain dragon slayer magic the hour will use the same type of magic I'm holding, for example fire dragon magic fire ball on tip of the arrow I also can use the sword very well.

Soon after it was time to be with Itsuki we were practicing using ten different kinds at the same time (wink wink). I ended up exploding the Garden with a fire, and ice roar combined, he-he uh Yuna has space to put in the flowers she wanted now. The next hour of training with Yuna was her screaming at me about her hard work and yelling at Itsuki and why he didn't do it in his corridor .It was time for me and Yuna. She was still mad so she went double harsh today she wants me to learn 20 re-equips I have until our time is over.

Team bonding my favorite time besides falling into bed or lunch. "I heard you blew up her garden she stopped right in the middle of my lesson cause of that, I thank you Lucy" Ryo said chuckling. "yah unfortunately my sore-muscles don't", "haha Misaki mutter something's to Itsuki under her breath that weren't so nice" Haruki said laughing giving me a thumbs up. "The maid was so mad because she didn't have time to clean up the mess oh and she was planning on murdering you guys" I sweat dropped at what Mystie said. "its not like this is the first time " I pouted. They remember the last time it happened I was using Illusion magic I ended up exploding Itukis room and it was a maze for 5 weeks. I shivered. "Oh yea can't wait for tomorrow" Haruki said, "I'll bring the motion sickness pills!" Ryo screamed, "why can't we have Lucy teleport us?" Mystie whined, "because the last time she teleported us we were on top of a trees and you guys needed a soft landing and pushed me and Ryo and landed perfectly on our backs" said Huraki shivering, "where are we going anyway?" I asked "Magnolia" Mystie said, Ryo ran back I the room with abunch of pills, "wait its been five years already wow" I said "and yet she can master time arc" Ryo mutter under his breath. "I heard that!",Ryo ran out of the room I winked at Mystie, she gives me a smirk. "Dead. Ryo." Haruki shivers. I laugh at his thoughts. "AHHH!" haha I think I also heard bones cracking. Haruki was know on the floor laughing at Ryo. I smirk at him. His eyes widen he got up and backed up slowy, each time i took a step closer."we can talk this out" he said I pout "but I wouldn't be fun" he smirked, Oh shit. I ran from him "ah MYSTIE!" I screamed "SORRY LUCE I HAVE RYO ON MY TAIL!" then we ran into different halls. "aha his bedroom he doesn-" oh wait why am I stupid hes a dra-. I can hear his footsteps SHIT! I ran to where Yuna was. I am such a smartass. "LUCY! SHOULDN"T YOOU BE IN BED!" Yuna started to yell at me. Or not. I started to yawn. She sighs and points at the door, I run away just like a child finding a ice cream shop right infornt of their house.

when I opened my door I was tackled to the ground. _oof. _I look up to see Oh shit!

* * *

"HAHA YUNA WANTS ME TO WEAR THIS" Mystie yelled out loud holding a powerful armor that looks heavier then 50 pounds. (which is alot I should know *shivers* dont ask) The Armor was really pretty but had alot of cleavge just sayin. (like this but white and blue and withe Mysties white and blue hair with ice blue eyes Armor

. /-nk9YQ2OBzFA/UfNTd2XrZ9I/AAAAAAAABGs/W4xjvVoBVJo/s2560/Asuna+Sword+Art+Online+Armor+Girl+HD+Wallpaper+% %5D+(5).jpg btw this is Asuna from sword arts, Hair is white wth blue highlights the hair is down and she has bangs with curly tips.) HOLY SHIT "uh Mystie" I said scared out of my mind. "She must be insane if she wants me to wear this sh-" Mystie eyes widen "OH so now you smell her!" I face palmed my self so hard it almost left my hand imprint. Mystie slowly turns around to see a mad but yet calm yuna, "I told you to where it becuase I want you guys t look perfosional got it? plus they look cute on you" Yuna soon leftgiggling while Mystie ran to the bathroom to change quckly. I look down on my bed Oi this is going to be a pain to put on (Armor thumbnails/detail/20120714/blondes%20women%20clouds%20fighter%20scythe%20storm%20skirts%20long%20hair%20weapons%20armor%20thigh%20highs%20open%20mouth%20warr_ .com_ the red parts sliver Blue are gold lighter shade of blue sliver also instead of the reaper its a katanna and her hair is still ombre blonde to a light shade of brown).

**1 hour later**

"haha lucy seeing yours makes me feel better about myself " Mystie was rolling on the floor whe she saw what I was wearing "Hey at least we look dashing" I replied winking "indeed we do" she said smirking.I had my weapon of choice crossed across my back the two kattanna straps crossed over my armor which made it blend in more with the color scheme. " You are so lucky you have re-equip so you dont have to struggle getting it on everyday" Mystie said huffing, I pat her head laughing "Thanks I almost forgot". "Watashi wa sai kinō no buki o sōbi yobidasu toki, watashi wa, anata ga motte iru to shōkan buki no watashi no sentaku o hozon suru tame no omo o kongan shimasu!" ( I've been useing google translate just saying **I implore the Lord for saving my choice of weapons thee have and summon , when I call re equip light and day armor #2 ! ( What I tought that armor name can be used for another in the- Im not spilling). **"Every time you do it the white eyes still creep me out" Mystie's voice rang out. "No kidding when Yuna did it I almost felt my self shaking uncontrolably".

"lets go pack yuna still must be making the boys where their shit." Mystie said smiling.

**In the living room 50 minutes later.**

Ryo was wearing his clothes with the suit cases filled with the exact same thing which almost made tears fall ( Ryo outfit . . Instead of red its black and he has revan hair with a white strand of hair that he died himself) Haruki was waiting impaitently (haruki outfit . /_cb20090319021719/narutofanon/images/6/69/Anime_ without the swords and he has loki clored hair and looks alot like makoto and has hazel eyes) "we are here" I sang "Oi Finally you take longer then making this whole mansion" Ryo stated. I stare gawking at him "you like what you see lucy?" Haruki asked in a husky voice I slap the back of his head "no I was comparing how she did it easy with your clothing she must still be mad at me" I sigh. "Its oka lucy you still have re equip magic" Ryo said patting my head My face brighten "I heard you!" Yuna screamed from the kitchen I feel the sweat of our faces falling quicker. "lets go before Mr. Shadows are cool starts blabbering more" says Haruki. "Yah yah yah bossy", "WHat you say!" before they can say a word Myatie slammed there heads together and threw them on there shoulders as I pack up the carriage. She threw them in the back seat while Yuna threw a bag of jewels from her window for us which apparently dropped on my head and got me knocked out oh well as long as I dont have to wait.

* * *

**I hope you liked it I'm sorry it took so so long but I was busy reading and was lazy to write ad my spelling check wasn't working and still isn't so I have to change the internet browser. Review and fav. I got so mad the links for the boys disappeared so I had to find them again and I couldn't so I had to change it. I was so scared the girls might have lost theirs because those links were the hardest Oi I have a head ache and didn't re read sorry and if the link changes I give up!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I checked the last chapter and very s****orry i did it at midnight so got tired and just published, I'm also very ticked about the links next time I'm expressing it *huffs*I re-read somethings hehe yea I don't think I ever saw those mistakes I had. In chapter one did you guys shed tears if you do please review that would love you. Dont be shy I encourage you to review its your opinion not mine so I cannot make a valid argument. I will try and rewrite the few first chapters maybe something like the kicking out part I saw a lot of mistakes. I've been getting lazy as hell and my laptop has these ad viruses. You can never trust surveys it was suppose to be quick and simple ! **

**Lucy's POV**

_Poke, Poke, Poke._"WHAT!?" I opened my eyes with a giant tick mark on my fore-head. I pulled on Haruki's belt and kicked him of the carriage. "YOU'RE WALKING NOW YOU SOME OF A-!", "ZZZZZZZZzzzzzz ZZZzzz'" I grab Ryos collar and threw him off "AND STAY OFF!". I close the curtain. "numskulls!" I mutter dangerously. "WE Can Hear YOU!" They yelled viciously. Something snuggled near me. My face turned red with anger because I thought it was haru- Lucy! Stupid stupid thought!. I looked down to see Skyla. I smiled a warm smile and hugged her in my grasp. Soon everything was black.

* * *

"Luuuuuuucccccccyyyy" I can recognize that fucking annoying voice anywhere. "Ten minutes" I yell rolling over. "Hmm it looks like Ryo the clumsy slut dropped your case." Haru sang "Whoops it looks like your things are falling out! Looky here Mistie didn't drink it all yo-" I shot right up and used the closet cloth like thing to stuff his mouth. "mmhmhh" was all i heard before he spat it out and started to complain on how gross and how my sword oil was still on the handkerchief ya da ya da ya da. ' You talk too much" I facted. "Yes and you're a some of a bitch glad we got that down now lets talk about your manners and those awful threats of yours" He announced without obviously thinking or seeing the major aura around me. I crack my knuckles, before my fist landed on his face Skyla walked in. We like to keep it pure around kids. The little exceed ran around and grabbed a bucket full of fish and flew out. What I thought she only ate sushi.

Whatever. I run to the nearest bookshelf "Hey Haru-san?" I asked innocently "Yes?" he replied too nonchalantly for my taste " Have you ever heard of this really famous thing called facebook?" I was smirking just like our infamous Mistie "uh yea isn't that famous event where people socialize in the capital for the day? I heard less people go now." he said sweating a lot. I smile oh so sweetly " Well I was thinking of maybe bringing better use to the name." I whistled quietly after that. "and hows that?" He said calming down his thoughts were 'how is it possible to make this violent I mean come on. Santa makes a better weapon'. "I'll show you" I giggled. "wha" next thing he knew hes half dead with a dictionary next to him. "They say words can't hurt ya by the looks of his broken bones who ever even made that quote is not quite smart" I smirked.

I walk out like nothing happen while Ryo walked past me to get the tents. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" im guessing Ryo found his corpse already I need to get a move on. Thats when mystie dragged my shirt collar all the way back to the stupid crime scene I honestly been reading too much sherlock bones haha its like a fantasy I wonder if phones and talking dogs will really happen in the future. Most likely the dog thing I mean we have talking and flying human cats the phone on the other hand is never going to happen. Its just so stupid and unreal. "Okay lucy what did you do to him?" Mysite said stressing out like hell got tangled up with one of Ryos snoring issues during the trip. "I only read him a few pages of knowledge" I said like my everyday lies "OOh so this is one of his man phrases?" She whispered to me. "What THe NO! " i said going red "i admit defeat I threw a few punches.. with the dictionary!". "Your punishment is-" she said in an exciting matter before I rudely interrupted "I know what I must do!" I said dramatically I bit my tongue and grabbed my katana I slid the sword under my armpit and slid a little bit out so only someone standing the opposite side of Mystie see it I spitted a little bit of blood I got from my tongue then lunged it out and threw it somewhere on the floor and fell on haruki which cause him to puff. "Ugh you are over dramatic you were suppose to help me find berries " She said rolling her eyes clearly not taking the act.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I stood straight up as a stick "YES MA'AM" I yelled running with my tail under my feet almost tripping over Haruki.

_AHHH! FUCK U SKYlA YOU GET YOUR FISHY PAWS HERE RIGHT NOW!_ I turn around to find Ryo running around with salmons in one of his quivers while chasing Skyla wait I thought he was in the wagon damm that guys is sneaky. I see Skyla in the air holding the empty bucket laughing with tears falling out. When he ran by me he dropped a salmon in front of my feet. So glad I'm better with aim it can be very useful. "HEY RYO YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!" He had a very confused face until the fish hitted his face which fell into his shirt "You-"SKYLA DROP THE BUCKET AND LIFT ME!" Some of a bitch!" Skyla did as told and since she was hovering over Ryo to taunt him the bucket fell right on top off his head two mini iron pillars broke the bucket "IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE STEM!?" I yelled as skyla lifted me trough the soft air.

"no these are the tools Ill use to murder you!" he screamed. I gulped I still need to get berries anyways Ill just invite Skyla with me. "hey skyla do you wanna go pick berries with me?". she yawned and nodded while landing me near the closest berry bushes. I leaned down to grab some but before i could it touch it, it faded into sparkles. "Dam ILLUSION MAGIC!" I screamed "COME OUT YOU DAMM BASTARD!" I am starting to think whoever did this wanted to jump right into a grave. Skyla was sleeping peacefully so I teleported her to Haru who is probably feeling like he is in labor but who cares right? Psh its a once and a lifetime for you to have a baby take it or leave it. I got in a fighting stance. My hand mys gently placed on my two katanas that form a x behind my back. "Look ya numskull come out before I burn this whole forest down!" I grumbled. A few seconds later...

"Fine if that's what you want" I said. I am not that stupid enough to get fees from a nearby village." Magic barrier Cage around the forest and protect what its surrounded by." I whisper so only I knew there was one. I breathe in and got in stance.

_With a flame on the right hand..._  
_and a flame on the left hand..._  
_When you combine the flames together..._  
_**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**_

Smoke. Smoke was all I could see. I coughed hoarsely "I thought it wouldn't affect me dammit" _Achoo._ AHA! I Grab my swords and got in a advanced stance. "You know you shouldn't sneeze when someone is on a verge of killing you!". Te smoke cleared and there standing was a bunny. "Oh a take over mage I see. " I smirked. The bunnies eyes grew wide as I place my sword under its chin. "Transform back or Ill slaughter you and have you for lunch" I grumbled. The bunny soon turned into a man about 29 to 30 "Who are you and speak up." I sighed calmly. He explained how he was merely hunting for animals who eats bunnies then he got perverted so I slit his throat. "Its against the law to hunt in a protected forest. You shall be living like the animals you have killed" I said sternly even if he was dead. I walked off to find berries this pervert has not planted with spells.

* * *

"HOW DID YOU ONLY FIND ONE BERRY wHERE WERE YOU THE FRUITLESS MOUNTAIN!" **(A/n Book.) **Mystie screamed. " No if she was there her basket would be empty." Ryo stated smirking at the not so happy or more like in raged Mystie. "If only I learned scroll script magic" I cried while sulking in shame inside the huge wagons corner. Haru bounced up "Did I hear a fight" He grinned stupidly. Mystie smacked his head which cause him to go back to his painful sleep.

I Rocked back and forth in my little corner dreaming if it was possible for me to teleport to narnia and build my house while living a happy life. I must look really creepy right now."we're going to bed luce " the three yelled. I nodded. I didnt like the outdoors plus im in charge of watching the wagon. I walk silently to our mini bookshelf and took a book out . I kept reading my eyes were starting to get heavy.

* * *

**Haruki's POV**

* * *

I opened the wagons curtain to find a sleeping but cute Lucy on the floor shivering. I smiled and grabbed a blanket to wrap around her I kissed up her little relaxed face I don't understand how she sleeps when Mystie is yelling at us because we lost a tent and now she has to sleep with us.

I layed down next to her and wrapped her in my arms who ever let her go was very stupid but what could I say if they didn't she wouldn't be here right now next to me..

* * *

**thanks for reading hugs and kisses I might start doing more stories daily instead of monthly. The updates of the few chapters would be out if you want to re-read go ahead.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why is no one reviewing ;_; oh the PAIN! THE PAIN! I got lazy and didn't fix shit oh stop complaining I see the face your making don't lie to me. Yes I added modern shit into this to attempt making you laugh. Got a problem? Plz R&amp;R or (I will find you and I will kill you. Now imagine nicolas cage staring at you with a knife in hand). Oh my attempt to fix chapter 1 back fired and am going to need to re do. ;-;**

**Lucy's POV**

I moaned and rolled to my right side to get hit by something harder than a rock and warmer than a normal human. "Stupid Lava Rock!" I yelled lazily hazing my hand around in the air trying to make a move to explode the deep shit but got tired and stopped. Here it comes... "You will never catch me you cyco path bulldozer!" The fuck... I opened my eyes did I just hear talking.

"What did you call me miss I'm made of water so I don't understand what you're saying!" another yelling coming out of a not so clean mouth, "FYI I am not made of water!" she screamed "Everyone is made of h2o hate to break it to ya!" The rough voice screamed. "Hmm Sorry my all so great master the fucking tents is only a fucking shadow now where are we getting another one!" the female voice cracked up a notch. "Sorry Ice Brains but there is a thing called shopping!" The male voice yelled again soon all I heard were murmurs. I shot up quickly oh shit **THEY'RE FIGHTING **I hear someone yawning I look down completely shocked but then went to oh its him mode realizing who he was. "Pretty sure you were the lava rock" I said sarcastically "Wow you noticed lucy you've grown smarter" Haru said rolling his hazel eyes.

_BOOM._

There goes the jewels I was saving! "Baka" I mumbled. "Requip Hunter's Armor" I yelled. when the shimmering died down you could see that I wore my hair in a loose french side braid brown tank top a leather brown jacket, black shorts, black boots, and my quiver holding a sword, arrows, and bow inside attached to my belts were my whip and keys. I walked out to let Haru change out of his clothes that reek sweat and ash. "OI. You guys Go change we need to move before the rune knights find out it was us.. Again.. The fifth time" they both visibly paled and ran to get their stuff. " way too childish" a lacrmia screen shown up. I smile "Heys!" were heard in the background while Yuna and I chuckle and Misaki crossing her arms with a smug look. "Hey guys" I said " got some compliments about burned down forests a hill turning into the coldest mountain in fiore a weird trail of swords, and half a town littered with scraps of Iron. Would you guys know anything about this?" Itsuki said not so happy "Uh.." I grab the nearest tin foil and started to crumple it " I think wee assdr starting to break csh" Yuna face palmed " Lucy this a lacrima screen 1st of all we see the foil" Yuna said not impressed I hide it as fast i can "Second of all this is fucking magic"Misaki finished off having the same look. "Well i gotta go" I said running off. snapping my fingers making the lacrima screen shut off. I sighed I came only to find Mystie dressed in black shorts whitish blue tank top, her hair in a side pony tail, and white combat blues having Ryo in a headlock with her crystal blue eyes formed in a glare. Ryo was already dressed up with jeans and sneakers with a gray t shirt and his hair in his regular style. I sighed "wheres the idiot haru now?" asked I mean he changes really quick.

Mystie looked up and shrugged and continued to strangle Ryo. I face palmed and walked to the carriage not bothering to knock. Guess what I found a half naked Haru all I need now is a cart to push him to the strip club to sell. My face instantly heated up and I looked like I was going to blow, Haru on the other shrugged it off and continued to put on black jeans, sneakers,and his t-shirt, vest and his dragons dog tags. He looked over to me and grinned " so whats for breakfast?" he asked not caring if I saw him half naked. "Umm we were going to eat at a bar" he grinned and jumped out like he was the happiest man alive such ignorant such wow...

I jumped out to help pack all the stuff so when we come back we can hit the road with the motion sickness pills. Lets hope Mystie doesn't drink it all down 'accidentally' again. "okay guys where are we headed?" they shrug oi numbskulls " open" I said holding out pyxis "hey pyxis can you tell me where the south village is?" Pyxis did his thing and the arrow landed on my right. I smile "thanks you can return now" with a flash we walked down the peaceful hill.

* * *

We got kicked out of the bar because someone... Im referring to Haru and Ryo just had to break the billiard table! "god learn how to play it dumbasses " Mystie mumbled. "WE DO Know!" they yelled in unison "pssh yah right you're suppose to have the ball go down the hole in orders not destroy them by the rainbows coordinate " I sighed face plaming at the Idiots "we couldnt even get to gos because of you! " I said not happy "there's still a sweet shop next to the bar" my face lighten up with joy. I remember going there once when I ran away but some crazy redhead and a green haired cyco decided to have a fight. **(A/N Lol** **if you watched that episode you have earned yourself 10+ respect points) **I smile and ran off to get my caramel moose that had been waiting for me for years! They group of villagers stared at us confused. I smile at them and wave "Hey guys do you wanna do a mission before we leave?" Haru asked. I smile "We did use most of our jewels on the forest damage we made we might need some more" Mystie said, " Correction Forrest damages You and Ryo made" Haru said. "Pfft she was ticking me off." Ryo replied "He-" She said turning around pointing to Ryo while walking backwards " had the tent turn inside out with shadows and when I tried to add a little light it and it burnt down! I didn't even light it yet too!" She said turning around again "You made the tent freezing cold! So I added shadows to make it nice and comfy" He said defending himself. They both bickered back and forth til we made it.

_MENU_

**Cakes **

001\. Sponge Cakes

002\. Strawberry Cakes

003\. Chocolate Cake

004\. Fudge Cake

005\. Milk Bird Cake

006\. Golden Strawberry Supreme Cake

007\. Waffle Cake

008\. Ice cream cake (Strawberry, Chocolate, Vanilla, Mint Chocolate chips)

009\. Special Milk and coffee cake

**Beverages**

089\. Black Coffee

090\. Milk Coffee

091\. Milk shakes ( Strawberry, Vanilla, Chocolate)

092\. Tea (Hot, Cold)

093\. Smoothies (Strawberry, Mangos, Bananas, Grapes, Cherries. )

**Other Sweets**

079\. Caramel mousse.

080\. Ice cream sundees (strawberries, Chocolate, Vanilla, Mint Chocolate chips)

081\. Ice Cream Sandwich (Vanilla)

082\. Homemade popsicles

...

The waiter walked up to use and smiled "What can I get for you guys?" She asked "I smiled " A Strawberry Milkshake and two cinnamon rolls" I replied she wrote it down and turned to Mystie "Ice cream cake mint chocolate and milk coffee heated." Mystie spoke without looking at the menu The waitress nodded and scribbled it down "And you two?" She asked Ryo blew his only white haired bang away from his face like he was bored out of his mind while, Haru was leaning back pretending to have a snooze fest. "Black coffee and a cream and bread" Ryo muttered The waitress nodded "and you sir?" She asked. "Pancakes and sausages with milk coffee" The waitress nodded and took her leave, and soon came back with the orders and went back behind the counter. "Why you guys must have a sweet tooth" Ryo said rolling his eyes "Pfft yah yah". "Lucy you might get a toothache if you eat too much sweets in the morning" Haru said Drowning his plate with maple syrup I snorted "You're the one drowning your pancakes with the sugary syrup" I smirked Mystie had a smug look on her face "I hear Diabetes coming your way" she sang. He stopped pouring the subsidence and closed to cap. "Idiot." Ryo mutter.

2 minutes after the waiter left, I took bits and bits of the delicious roll of cream with sugar coating it, when I finish I drowned myself with the milkshake only to find everyone done. The workers and people in the cafe were gaping at us. Haru grinned "Dragon's appetite" he said shrugging it off. They all nodded understanding a dragons slayers void which we call a stomache.

We ended up not going on mission but instead went back to the road so glad that I was able to have Monica the moon phoenix fly me above the carriage. Moonica grumbled "I don't understand why you could of have asked my dear sister instead", "Because you work better after sunset, and Sonia already carried me half of the day" I responded "There's a carriage", "She took the pills" Monica nodded understanding and shook her head. "That girl sure is quick" she said I nodded and hummed.

* * *

Minutes later...

"Hey Monica wanna play a joke on the boys?" I asked desperately bored "No" she replied "Why.." I asked "because it won't be funny... Because they aren't going make any motion because of their weakness." She said. I huffed "Fine".

Seconds later.

"Monica wanna play a game?", "no.","Please?".

Hours later..

"Monica...?", "WHAT LUCY WHAT" She yelled "I was going to say were almost there". Monica huffed and disappeared on me because the sun was coming up without warning I fell but I fell on something soft warm and cuddly I opened an eye only to find loke and aries standing next to each other. "OI Nice Save" I smile at Aries. She look worried "IM sorry Im so sorry" she cried I panicked lie men I panic when my fellow females cry "Uhh you did nothing wrong aries!" I said trying to calm her down. Leo smirked and shook his head."How did you guys know I was going to fall?" I asked walking next to Aries. "Well we found Monica back in the celestial word and got worried, Since Sonia told us that she was carrying you through half of the trip." He replied. I nodded "well thanks for everything guys" I said not letting my spirit break because I remember where I'm going. I jump on top of the carriage hugging it tightly knowing I'm going to be K.O in ten seconds top. "Hey Lucy do you want me to carry you?" Skyla asked "Rainbows and stars everywhere" i replied on the inside I was screaming Please Save ME! "I'll take that as a yes" Skyla giggled, "What about us?" The boys moaned "YOU MUST FACE THE PUNISHMENT FOR BEING SLOW!" Screamed a drunk Mystie. Dont ask..

My face turned green while waiting for skyla to lift me into the sun rise. "Oi. You're getting fatter Lusshhie" Skyla said lifting me up "Shut up Nekkoo" I yelled. Feeling a whole new level of better until she accidentally dropped me on top of Mystie who was pulling the carriage... "I'll skin you alive NEKO!" Mystie screamed.

* * *

**At The Faithful Guild that day. Team Natsu came back from a long term mission...**

**Natsu's POV**

Its been 5 years she has to been back already, she'll come back it's Lucy she promised she'll stay We came up to the door my face plastered with a smile hoping that she was inside I knock the doors open and look around to only find the same sober Cana, Juvia ignoring Gray, Levy watching on a Lacrima screen instead of reading, My smile quickly faded into a frown I grumbled and walked to the request board with Lissana clinging onto my arm which caused me to rip her off and rip off a flyer not bothering to look. Lissana followed me out but before she could get to the door I slammed it shut in front of her face. I walk slowly having the villager's gaze on me I growled which cause them to look another way quickly.

* * *

**A/N Why do I barely show guilds POV because I don't know what to write in their POVS and writing about Lucy is way more fun and the guild is to depress ;_; (IK I sound Pathetic), oh and i'm making it as long as I could manage.**

**Ages when Lucy left.**

**Natsu: 24**

**Lucy: 23**

**Erza: 25**

**Gray: 24**

**Wendy: 1̀̀5**

**Romeo: 16**

**Haru: 24**

**Ryo: 24**

**Mystie: 23**

**Now add 5 years.**

**Lucy's POV**

I yawned and groane at the same time because Skyla had laid me down on the carriage because I sprained my ankle and something about having butter paws because of the sushi she ate near the sweet place. ehh.. Its the cat's problem not mine. My legs laid on top off Ryo's legs and my head on Haru's stomach "Stupid punishment" I mumbled "I have dragon senses too! Baka!" Mystie called from the outside still pulling the carriage I don't understand how she does that when it takes 4 horse to move a natural walking pace. I live with Monsters (=*-*). Skyla was on top of Ryo's head asking questions like why he had only one strand of white hair and why the rest was black his answers were faint mumbles because he was trying to hold in the barf or else he would have gotten punish from a surprisingly still drunk Mystie, I guess beer has larger effects for us then an average mage oh joy we also have a side dish for the motion sickness...

* * *

"Were here!" Mystie yelled grumpily after having a real hard hangover._ tsk tsk tsk._

"OKie Dokie" I said happily jumping off the carriage all happy while Ryo and Haru were kissing the ground "Ryo-kun, Haru-chan The ground is dirty" Skyla Said confused. Their eyes widen and jumped up spilling the dirt that gone in, out of their mouths. I giggle and gave little neko a high five. Mystie continued to drag the carriage having the villagers on her.

"Oi Lets find the place they had built" Mysite said after hours of searching we found the house it looked a little big and was at the outskirts of magnolia the kitchen had an island type of style and was marble the living room which was connected to the simple but unique dining room had a Lacrima screen on top of a table Two connected corner couches and bookshelves, there were two rooms so we split up, the rooms were plain and was left almost untouched with only two beds two closets and a bathroom. "Well I guess they wanted us to decorate on our own" Mystie said smiling while I nodded. I sighed. "Re-equip leathers outfit" I mumble My hair was now curled and bouncy like when I met Haru but longer, I wore the same leather jacket but black and a red tanktop like bra inside, leather shorts black with red lines going down and a red belt to connect my whip, sword and keys, black see trough leggings with knee-high black boots. I rubbed my eyes and on the way to the living room I yelled "hurry up!".I walked down the stairs through the door and I flicked on the Lacrima screen to check on the oldies.

"Oh hi Lucy I see you guys already made it to your houses. Have you guys unpacked?" Misaki asked. "No We were going to go to the guild first" I replied she nodded well you guys have fun make sure not to forget about us" Yuna winked "another 5 complaints!" Itsuki yelled "Well we gotta go bye guys" I snapped my fingers sighing in relief. I turn around to find Haru under Ryo who was being stepped on by Mystie. I shook my head "Let's go before you have them in to pancakes." Skyla said yawning Mystie wore a blue coat white shorts high tops that were knee high white gloves and her hair tied up to to the side only having her bangs frame her face.

* * *

**Break on the story please skip if you don't wanna read an exceed story.**

_Lucy giggles "skyla meet Frosch and Lector, Lector Frosch meet Skyla." I looked around confused " Hi im Lector partner to the all mighty Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!" he exclaimed I rolled my eyes Big talk.. "Frosch thinks so too" the green exceed said. " Is that his habit or something" I whisper to Carls. She nodded at me worried, she knows me so well. "Hey Frosch I think Lector has a huge ego do you?" I asked "Frosch thinks so too" he grinned having no idea what I just said. "I do not have a big ego!" Lector yelled "Its written on your back " I replied trying to ignore Happy's huge roar of laughter, Lector confused turned around and lifted up his vest only to find his guild mark but soon caught up to everything "HEY!" I laughed so hard tears fell off. "You're too easy" I giggled, Lil's and Carls are hard to trigger but I got them cornered on certain topics Happy on the other hand is like stealing candy from a baby or in my case Stealing jewels for sushi from the team. I whistled and walked away, ohh... I forgot Frosch nah he or was he a she? nevermind that I need to find Lucy._

**Why did I do a short story you ask because I need to refresh my brains even though I had more good Ideas for this shortass oneshot.**

* * *

Ryo dressed in black ripped jeans his jordans and his gray t-shirt and leather look, Haru was dressed in sweatpants, sandals, and a white t-shirt with his dog tags that he never removes. "Go changed" I said pointing towards the already messy room the boys shared I was blushing too hard remembering seeing him half naked to care to yell at them to clean.

Haru chuckled he walked up to me and whispered in my ear "Like what you see?" he mumbled so only I can hear. Mystie and Ryo were to busy fighting to hear is hot breath caused me to have shivers sent down my spine "GO CHANGE YOU FUCKING FLIRT" I yelled. He chuckled and walked away pointing his fingers to the right in a gun poston. I growled "Baka". They take forever! "Ice BRAIN!", "IRON SCRAP", few yells later "SHUT UP BEFORE I HAVE YUNA TELEPORTED HERE IN LESS THEN TEN SECONDS!" I threaten, "Yes ma'am" they cried. Haru came downstairs with a white shirt, vest, grey jeans, and his dog tags still around his neck.

I smile "LETS GO LETS GO!" Skyla yelled, "You only want the sushi don't you?" Ryo asked Skyla's eyes sparkle "How'd ya know?". "Lets go already I have a life to come back too" Mystie said extending her hand out to stretch. I pouted "Is the hangover getting to you" I teased "Thats it! Ice dragons Crushing Fang!" . "AHH!" I ran behind Haru and Ryo "NOT US!" They screamed I jumped onto Haru's back while he ran around the house "ICE DRAGONS ROAR!" a bunch of pots being crushed could be heard from miles. "I'm too young to die" Ryo cried. "I'm younger than you that means I should be spared." I cried "'I can't have my pretty face ruined" Haru yelled "It already is ruined!" I tell him. I can hear Mystie's footsteps coming near "Water Dragons Wing Attack" she yelled "Time and arc dragon teleport." I yelled thinking of where I wanna go , upsettingly only half way because I wasn't concentrating "Dammit." I mumbled Someone tapped my back "Why'd you leave us" Mystie pouted behind her was Ryo and Haru beaten to a plump I'm so relieved that she took it on them and not me. "Uh I was going to buy you Ice cream" trying to find a best excuse. Her eyes sparkle "Where?" she asked eagerly "It's at the guild" I lied. Haru and Ryo raised an eyebrow to my lie before i could add anything on Mystie dragged me to guild all giggly "Oi. Will my sushi be there too?" Skyla laughed at my pain "Oi stupid nekoo." I mumble.

Walks and walks later "this is weird the guild is s quiet." I tell them, I knocked the door down with a little kick whoops. Mystie tapped her feet "This is going on our bil." she muttered on happy "I'm home!" I exclaimed. All the guild members turned quiet "What you don't miss me" I pouted..

* * *

**A/n I will end here since its one of my long chapters it takes longer, question time would you guys want long chapters that take a while or short chapters that take a day? ( ik im pathetic it's only like 3,655 words I take long breaks okay!) **


	6. Wise words from the old

**I Actually replaced the first chapter are you guys proud :D? (Just had a two day cramp and 2 bars of chocolate, yes it's possible to have a two day *shivers* ( I haven't checked the rated so DONT READ A?N IF YOU AREN'T OLD ENOUGH)**

**WinterGlaze- Thanks for informing I did fix it just took me awhile cause I wanted to improve it along the way.**

**Guest- Hmm Treachery? Well I was thinking of.. wait no I'm not spoiling!**

**Luna- tsk tsk, now now I only have a quarter of a brain for writing. No srsly I'm always almost half asleep when I'm about to start writing. **

**Caspin- Sorry Ik you review isn't quite knew but know you know why I don't talk about the guild much right?**

**Brunette1501- Love it, read it, and weep it!**

**Mr. Guest from chapter two - WTF is a beta reader? and how do I get one oh great wise one? wait Ik what they do but how exactly do I find one?**

**GirlThatLovesAnime- sorry I deleted that storyline but you can take it! I'm just not very good with mystery I'm pretty impatient **

* * *

Walks and walks later "this is weird the guild is quiet." I tell them, I knocked the door down with a little kick whoops. Mystie tapped her feet "This is going on our bill." she muttered un happy "I'm home!" I exclaimed. All the guild members turned quiet "What you don't miss me" I pouted..

* * *

"LUCY!?" They yelled, Skyla soon flew in "AN EXCEED" They screamed. Skyla smiled "I'm Skyla!" then started to point at me "This is Lu-Tan" Oh god she wants something, she turned to Haru. "Haru-Chan" she turned to Ryo "Ryo-kun" then she turned to Mystie "And Mystie... She doesn't like honorifics" Skyla whispered to them. I chuckled lightly. We pulled down our cloaks, My long blond hair waved around with the wind. "Miss me?" I asked. Once again the guild screamed "Lucy!" but with tears of joy. Skyla flew to the counter where Mira was and sat down. "200 rolls of salmon sushi Team Mortal Slayers tab!" Skyla called. "Wait you were the one using our money!" Screamed Mystie "You stupid neko!" Called Ryo "Everyone stand back they have road rage problems!" Screamed Skyla now flying in the air away from Mystie and Ryo. "Were not even on the road anymore neko?" I told her. "Who cares they are still nuts!" Skyla replied which ticked them off even more. Haru chuckled, "Let's find the master." he told me, before we could get upstairs but everybody ambushed me with questions and hugs. " Calm down guys! I'll explain later." I told them and in the background Ryo and Mystie are still chasing Skyla while Haru joined because she said she mostly used his jewels.

I ran upstairs and knocked on master's door. "Come in!". I opened the door to have a bunch of papers fly out, I use telekinesis to move it back to master's desk. The old man eyes widen. "Lucy?!" he yelled, "What's so surprising I said I'll come back no?" I told him. "It's not that it's your magic aura." he said "How did you now? I'm wearing-" I was cut off by him "Yes I know but your magic is still outshining it" he told me "But the rest of the guild couldn't feel it?" I told. "It probably weakened when you use your powers." he explained. "Well go down and get your marks" wait how did he know. "How?", he chuckled "I heard them from up here" . I ran downstairs to scold them but Mystie was fighting with Elfman telling him to shut up alongside Evergreen, Haru was fighting with Gajeel, and Ryo was in a drinking contest with Cana and Skyla was with Lily trying to get him to buy her food. I walked up to the reading Levy I chuckled "They fit in just well don't they" Levy giggled I nodded. "Guess what Levy?" I asked. "What?" she asked "I finished my story when I was training" I giggled Levy smiled widened "where is it?", "I'll give it to you tomorrow" I told her. I started to chat with the rest of the girls to catch up on what I missed.

* * *

**Skyla's Pov (WARNING: HAS MULTI PERSONALITIES) **

"Hi Mr. Black Exceed" I greeted the black neko. "Hello, Skyla I presume? Welcome to fairy tail, My name is Panther Lily but people call me lily" he said after 5 seconds of staring I burst into a fit of laughter, and choking in the process. "So I was thinking...", "No. Lucy strictly told me not to give you sushi for 3 days" he told me. "Aw come on old chum" I SAID PRETTY DESPERATE! No seriously I'm almost to the break where I'll do anything. "No.", Oh come on! " Have you heard that one song...?". He rose an eyebrow. I usually use this song to get money on the streets, people just adore me until they take me in for three days. I coughed and started to stretch , "is this even necessary for singing?" he asked pretty amused, I am so tempted to whack that smirk off his face.

"Yes it is noob" I told him. He sat down ready to watch while some came over to watch looking very entertained. Lucy and a bluenette came over to watch me do my dazzle.

**(I'm terrible at making song fics I just thought it might be cute and match the fic a little)**

_Gonna make a heart-throb out of me_

_Just a bit of minor surgery_

_These desperate times call for desperate measures_

_I'll give you something to cry about_

_Show some skin, and would be, __cache_

_How could you let this get to desperate measures now?_

I was very hungry so I only sang, you see other foods are fine and all but I will die without one bite of that ricey goodness.

_For a first effort this, _

_Feels kinda last ditch_

_I guess this just_

_Got kinda drastic_

_Trust us you just fell off the bus, baby_

_I can't let this, I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing for this for so long_

_Pay me, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing for this for so long_

_Kiss up, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_Have a piece of Magnolia dream_

_Open up, and swallow, on your knees_

_And say "Thank you"_

_I'd like some desperate measures, please_

_For a first effort this, _

_Feels kinda last ditch_

_I guess this just_

_Got kinda drastic_

_Trust us, you just fell off the bus, suckers_

_Yeah, well, payback is a mother fucker_

Everyone gasped when I said that certain word. Oh well at least I just might have a chance to get paid.

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_(Desperate measures)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing for this for so long_

_Pay me, this once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_Forever, for worse or better_

_My poor heart will only surrender_

_Go forever, for worse or better_

_My poor heart will only surrender, now_

_(Desperate measures)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing for this for so long_

_Pay me, this once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_(Desperate measure now)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing for this for so long_

_Pay me, this once__, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

_(Desperate measure now)_

_I can't let this, I can't let this go_

I froze and did a very cute pose, everyone was still gawking at the words I just spitted out of my mouth. "Uh Skyla where did you learn that word?" a guy asked. I smiled cutely acting clueless of what I said. "Well... I overheard Team Mortal Sayers fighting so I use that word in my song" I said while my smile grew. The guild turned to team Dragon and looked at them. "I swear it wasn't us!" they screamed in unison. "em hmm" Cana mumbled drinking down that 10 pound barrel.

I ran over to Lily and whispered something, "The song means buy me food because I'm desperate and I won't fuck you up" I told him real quick before everyone turns back to us after Lucy explains everything. "No." says Lily without flinching, "aw come on would you believe me if I said I wrote it just for you... and couple of hundred people" I said muttering the last part. "No." dammit he's stubborn. I sighed. Seducing time, this I actually got from Lucy, she doesn't know that's also one way I get money from home cats actually why the heck am I telling you. Yes person in the sky looking down I know your 'reading' this, I tried telling Lucy but she told me I was crazy ya right.

Hey, Uh Person on the sky which now I will call Jr. Skyla! Anyway would you buy any... nah. I purred into Lily's ear, "Let's make a deal 2 roll's you get a surprise" he he a Lucy kick and a Mystie punch surprise. He blushed I don't know what goes next Lucy never gets this far. His blush quickly faded "Skyla if you want buy sushi can't you just apologize to the team?" I stopped for a second. Wait, apologize. I burst out laughing again, oh god this guy is funny he should be a comedian and I'll be the filthy rich manger back stage with lots of Jewels. I put my paw on his shoulder then wiped a tear, "Uh your funny how about I get you a gig in one of those crowded restaurants." I starred at him for a minute he looked dead serious, "You were joking right?" I asked. He shook his head. I thought for a minute "That's a good Idea actually hmm Thanks Lil's" I told him "Lil's?" I shrug "I'm sorry but I don't want to chock to death because of laughing" I insulted and sticking my tongue out while flying to Lucy. I hit into a blue blob, I took it of my face, "Okay who threw the god dam Blob!" I shouted, the others were too in-tangled into there normal guild fights so I threw it some where behind me. "SOME GUILD MATES YOU ARE!" I shouted. I turned around to see the blob come to my direction again. "Who-" the blob talked! I quickly flipped it and kicked it to the ground, "MYSTIE I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T SEND BACK THE ICE BLOB, IT'S CREEPY!" I shouted to her, she turned to me and rose an eyebrow but turned back to beating up Wakaba for being a flirt towards Mira I pre-call?

I flew to Haru instead of Lucy remembering he loves animals more. I made some swirls and side turns. I landed on Haru's messy hair "Hey Haru-Chan, I'm sorry" I mutter. He grinned "It's okay Skyla just don't over do the tab thing Misaki doesn't give us that much money." I nodded and flew to where Mira was. "Mira-San?" I asked, she smiled "Yes Skyla?". I pouted "I'm hungry" I mutter. She smiled and pushed a plate towards me "It's a special kind of sushi, it has extra rice!" My eyes sparkle. I made a chump sound and chewed it happily. "Aye Mira, can I have an ice pack?" a very high pitched voice asked. "Hmm where's team Natsu?" she asked, me not caring decided to continue to eat,"There Mission was to kill a monster, so they sent me back saying it was to dangerous" he whined annoyingly.

"So is that how you got the ugly bump?" Mira asked, "No, An exceed hit me and threw me.." he said. "Well I wouldn't think Charla would do that so wouldn't Lily cause he's mature, that leaves..." I gulp, and flew high speed into the sky whooshing behind Lucy. "What's wrong sky?" Lucy asked, "Dem-Mon, Mira" I was pretty shaken up with the look and the voice Mira had. "Don't worry Skyla I'll protect you!" Lucy screamed which caused everyone to stare this way. "You vile monster!" I scream at her while she dragged herself laughing to the counter. "Lushee?" Oh crap another blue talking blob! "LUCY KICK" I screamed hitting the very hard blob. "MYSTIE PUNCH" I screamed scared out of my mind, while hitting the said blob. I flew around the guild trying to hide I ended up scared and shaken from the blob that keeps stalking me!

"Ow" a cry was heard. "Oh my god are you okay happy!" Lucy called I was still hugging the guild's wall holder thingy that was painted white. Haru came over to pull me from the pole, "NO! DON'T BRING ME BACK TO THE DEVIL!" I cried pleading Cana for help which caused her to shrug and lifted the wine barrel up into her mouth. I turn to Mystie and Evergreen, Mystie was looking the other way whistling and Evergreen was pretending to look at the fan.

"Help please not the blue blob!" I cried. "I'm too young to die!" I yelled. He stopped and turned me around to see a blue cat with three huge bumps on his head, "Ouch.. Who caused that to the neko?" I asked. Lucy glared at me, "What?" I asked. "The so called blob was happy" Mira said calmly smiling, I stopped and thought. "Whoops" I shrug "Oh well it's poor blob's fault for being stupid and bump into me, I mean who can miss a yellow flying neko!" I answered. Lucy tapped her foot. "Finnnee" I whined, I flew to the neko and gave him a very hard pat on the back then gave a kiss on the boo boo "I'm sorry.. that your not kicking the bucket.." I mutter huffing. The guild members laughed at my stubbornness to apologize. "Skyla...", I walked away over to Lil's and a white cat. "Well that was very uncivil" The white cat said, "So was the said cat" I retorted, she laughed "Yes he-cat is very... Den- who am I kidding he's stupid" she told me. I grinned "I like you what's your name?" I asked. "Charla" She said. Before I could say anything Lucy called me and the rest of the guys.

"Okay what color and where?" Mira asked Mystie she turned around and lifted her hair. "Ice Blue Neck" she said. Mira took out a stamp and pushed it on top of Mystie's back neck. She turned to Haru, He lifted up his shirt and turned around and bend over so Mira could reach, "White Left back" he told her she nodded. She did the same thing but on his left back and it glowed. She took it off and he pulled down his shirt. Lucy went next and asked for gold, thigh. Ryo, right chest sliver. She then smiled at me, I thought for a moment, I grinned "Orange! Back" I turned around and lifted up my jean vest. She stamped it, it felt really warm. I shrug and ran back to Carl's.

We talked until blue blob flew over with a fish in hand. "I saved a fish for you Charla." He said, I sighed "Pretty desperate aren't ya?" I said with a Scottish accent. I patted his head "Maybe try a rose numb skull" I whispered to him and took the fish to give to Mira. He nodded, and smiled flying out the guild.

"What did you tell him Skylar Lorel Anderson!" I froze, and gulped "How'd ya know my..." I was cut off by her, "Never mind that tell me" she yelled. "I-I ha ha uh It's something special" I said tugging on my vest collar uncontrollably. She then froze, "Such attire is inappropriate for us feline females!" Charla scolded, I cocked my head. "I'm only wearing a vest sheesh women" I told her. "That's the problem! ONLY A VEST!" Charla yelled placing her tea cup down roughly, "I've decided we shall go shopping for appropriate array!" said Charla. "I'm a cat." I said bluntly, "Yes and so?" asked Charla not seeing the problem. "cats don't need clothes..". Charla glared "Nonsense you are an exceed!" the white feline yelled. I sighed she is useless huh guys?

"I don't have jewels!" I said looking for a good enough excuse, "A shop owner owns me a favor" The exceed replied. "I'm a cat Charla.." I mutter. "They don't have Cat sized clothes" I tried again. "No. They do.". What have I been missing my whole life?!

I sighed as she dragged me through out the whole trip. "What's taking so long it feels like were going to Hargeon!" I tell her. she sighed "You are wrong we are going to Lucky town which will take awhile" she told me. "Let's take turn caring each others, so we can recover magic" I told her. She went first I crossed my arm while she held my hand. No idiotic Jr. Skyla's this is not YURI! Sheesh perverts...

* * *

"Uh Skylar.." I looked up "Yea Mom?". She glared "Wake up before I let go while we are still ten feet in the air, and yes Skyla that's a %100 sure for us that we will die" she threatened, I forgot I also had wings oi... Why am I such a baka?...

Dad's side, Yes Jr. Skyla I was fulling aware of my parents and blah blah blah... I don't know how I just knew okay! I whistled while she landed me down in front of a pink store. "It looks like a A Pink Happy was here and had to much fish!" I made a disgusted look. Charla smacked my head "Be polite I'm one of their best costumers!" she yelled. I crossed my arms above my white belly. "Im'a pop some tags maybe even steal twenty five jewels." I hummed. "You better not" muttered Charla darkly, I gulped "I was only joking" well half-heartedly, I sighed and followed closely to Charla.

She greeted a man with purple hair. "Hello Welcome Back Charla! I see you brought a friend" he eyed me. While I glared and she smacked my head again. "Yes, Vincent this is Skylar. Skylar Vincent" She said. "Is this where I greet him" I whispered to Charla while she face palmed. "Name's Skyla nice to meet ya Pruney Eggplant!" I said sarcastically, he looked like he wanted to snatch Charla from my Best friend slot! He glared "Nice to meet you talking fur ball.." My glared harden, Charla of course was too busy looking at clothes. " The Fur ball I coughed up this morning was more talented then your choices of color!" I yelled. "I'm sorry but this is coming for a neko the size of my thumb!" he yelled back and waved his hand in front of my face". I stood my ground and retorted "Wave that one more time in my face I bite it off ya old geezer!". He was going to continue the fight but Charla called me over.

* * *

**Sorry It's so short but I was expecting to get it done a week later cause I'm lazy like that, why not Lucy's Pov? BC why not? I had this Idea while I was reading a Band Ft thing story line and My imagination popped! SO PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU LIKE FAIRY TAIL STORIES THIS WILL BE NALU! I AM STRICT NALU BTW I JUST WANTED TO TRY OCX.. WHY AM I SCREAMING!? (A-Wk silence ) **

**Anyway I have an Idea, no this is not stealing it's ****inspiring, plus different plots idiots. If your reading this also add in the reviews fuck people who didn't read it cause its important! Moving on.. It will not just have singing, Playing, Drama, Romance, it will also have my own choreography! What I actually dance or even do an activity that invokes moving or running! Yes, I don't want to brag but I make my own moves and I know how to play multiple instruments ;) need help with piano? PM me...**

**Okay so if you review if I should do it earlier and also have it like a monthly post and sometimes weeks whadda ya think? I'll for sure do it tho! **

_**I Felt guilty for making it so short so I'm going to continue.. hehe**_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I actually joined a guild fight because Haru threw a chair at Mira! "Payback bitch!" I screamed at Max for taking my only source of power that I was carving.. Sand now shut up! I laughed at Gajeel because Levy smacked him with a book "That's the only contact you will make with a book huh Metal Face?" I yelled at him. "Whaddya say Bunny Girl?!" he yelled "I implied that you are and will always will be a dumb ass!" I screeched. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" he yelled I dodged it and ran with a flying kick to his face. He blocked it with his arm, dammit that was a cool move. I bounced back into the air and did a black flipped mid air to land peacefully on the ground, I sighed Misaki and her flexibility.

He smirked "Hm never thought you were able to even flip..". That's it he is doing this to piss me off. "YOU JUST CALLED OUT THE WHIPS!" I grabbed out two whips randomly from the air, He laughed "Like that shit can even touch me." I was going to whip him into a very fucked up person but a booze bottle went our way instantly our heads went to Cana. "You little addict!" we screamed in unison "WANNA Go?!" She screamed standing up from her drinking contest with Ryo who was now on the contour again snoring like a half dead cow yelling for help. I straightened my whips, Gajeel cracked his knuckles, and Cana held her cards in between her pointing finger and her middle finger like she was smoking them.

Cana snorted "Explosion Card!" She yelled throwing the Cards between me and Gajeel, we instantly Jumped away. "Hmm same Cana I see" I yelled to her while she smirked. Gajeel was getting ready for an attack which was.. "Iron Dragon's Club!" how did I know so quickly? well once it sinks into your head you can feel the spikes. I probably look like a very drunk person walking home. Cana was laughing so hard until a chair hit the back of her head. I put my fist in the air "Ha! You know how I feel now!". Gajeel snorted "Stupid bunny girl" he muttered. I turned my head murderously I swing my whips in front of me to make that dangerous warning sound. "Now that's what I'm talking about ya bad seducer even your exceed has caught that flu!" he roared I dropped my whips, and pulled up my sleeves messily. I was about to reach for my keys but he took it and threw it across the guild and it hit bulls eye on Ryo's nose. "Dammit!" I mutter "I Guess ITS HAND TO HAND COMBAT TIN FACE!" I yelled running back to get a good fly punch. I flipped him and he hit the floor with a bang. "Ah I was so close to losing too." I said stretching.

Soon a Soul came hitting me into a wall I looked to see it was from Chico who was fighting with Cana. "YOU STUPID MAGIC CASTER!" I yelled at her, almost everyone yelled Hey! Dammit I forgot I'm one to now..

I chuckle "HEY Chico! You forgot something on this side of the guild!" I yelled after her. She turned around and I threw a chair at her and a few empty booze barrels from Cana. A wooden toy hit me on the back of my head. "Thats ten bucks now cough it up Laxus!" A familiar voice yelled. I turned around glaring at BS oops I mean BickSlow. "Oh shit" Muttered BS. "Hmm I like your name now I have a reason to say BS now!" I screamed charging and tackling the man. Evergreen came over to us and 'tried' to separate us she ended up being thrown across the guild into Elfman's Back. I smirked at my art work "Losa!" I shouted to Elfman, he quickly recovered and got up "Fight me like a man!" he yelled. "I am A WOMAN BAKA!" I yelled getting ready to punch but Mystie was thrown to my back. "That was not MANLY OF LUCY" He yelled. I pushed Mystie of as she got ready for a big big punch to Haru's and Wakaba's faces. I ran and kicked Elfman into Mickey. "That's it!" She screamed. "Ah Demon Princess has woken no?" I teased which caused her punch me in the face. Dammit. I got back up when she was going to kick me I used the closest thing to me to shield and she ended up kicking Haru in the balls. I dropped Haru instantly to block her oncoming punches, I saw an opening so I kicked the side of her stomach which caused her to drop holding her bruised spot.

"Pssh This was way easy" I laughed but then a beer bottle went past my head. "We didn't finish our fight Blondie!" Cana yelled at me. I smirked "Bring it on Brunette!" she got in a stance, and so did I. "LUCY KICK!" I yelled trying to aim for her face but missed and Kicked Ryo who was still snoring but got up dropping my keys. I snatched them back and took out the Taurus, "Key FUSION!" I yelled, a light beamed on me changing my clothes and weapon into a black like swim suit a bell necklace and a huge axe. Cana smirked. "Nice sense of style Blondie! You've gotten better at seducing!" I smiled "I also worked on my moves drunk!" I kicked her, she backed up and ran back to charge at me full speed and knocked my stomach. I fell down on my ass trying to get up for pure revenge but the doors to the huge guild opened to show a very beaten up Lissanna, scratched Natsu and Gray, and A limping Erza. "Ouch.." I said, trying to break the ice. Team Natsu turned to me, instantly Natsu dropped his bag. "Lucee-y?!" he yelled with joy. "Ah no actually I'm the idiot next door" I rolled my eyes. "Oh ok.." he said pretty disappointed. I sighed "I can't stay mad dammit." I told him which caused him to grin and tackle me into a hug. I was the first to let go "So what happened..?" I said pointing at them.

"Ah well we went n mission's to pass the time." Gray said holding on to what looks like broken arm. I made a face that look hurtful "Wheres Wendy?" I asked. She came out from behind Erza tackling me crying. I rubbed the back of head. "Okay, maybe we should help the others now..." I said rubbing the back of my neck. I whispered to her "Since Lissanna looks the most beat up you should work on her since your more experienced." I told her she looked at me confused I just shrugged and went to help Erza walk into the Infirmary while dragging Natsu and Gray. Wendy helped Lissanna go inside the infirmary. I gave a good luck sign to Wendy while I tried to get ready to heal Erza's sprain ankle. "Physical ability rise" I muttered which caused my necklace seal chip a little. Erza stared at me wide eyed while Gray and Natsu were busying fighting, I put my index finger on top of my lips which caused her to nod, while I put my two hands above her wounds, making two green magic circles while I closed my eyes searching for the very bad wounds, I found a purple source inside her blood system, which caused me to gasp. I tried reaching it to suck out the poison, normally this would of been very complicated but I worked with poison before, I poor the purple substance into a water bubble. I opened my eyes and tried to drag it out, I struggled a little but Erza lended me some magical powers. I drag the now floating poison into the air to show Erza. Her eyes were full of hurt from me dragging so much liquid out, I held the thing on my other hand while I healed the rest of Erza's body.

She calmed down and covered up with her mask, I smiled and poor the purple juice inside one of those testing tubes. She sighed but then looked at me and roused an eyebrow. "Training helped" I shrugged. She smiled and gave me a longing hug "I'm sorry for kick you out and I will always regret even thinking about it." she told me, I looked at her, "If you guys didn't kick me out I wouldn't have learned some secrets about my family, and meet my new team" I said which caused her to sigh in relief and hugged me even tighter, "Can't.. Breathe.." I gasped. Wow she's grown I think that hug just made me loose a few magical energy. I poured the poison into my mouth and soon made a face, "taste's like grape juice.." I said trying to recall what poison it was."How.. t-the" she stuttered in shock. "Ah HA! Its hydra poison!" I said in a duh voice. "How did you?". I smiled "I'm a Special ranked mage" I said, showing the 10 wizard saints badge, we kind of made a stop to pay the bills for the forest before the rune knights hunt us down, and I felt bored so I ended up blowing the MPF with a Lightning rod I was playing with. I easily am now in second place. Everyone was busy with their own thing so they didn't see the shiny clip that I wear on the side of my bra like red top. No body had saw it because of my Leather Jacket which is fine by me.

I moved on to fixing Grays arm by pushing i in pretty simple but very painful and cringe worthy, Wendy was still healing Natsu and Lissanna was sleeping soundly on the bed.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_"hey Lucy.." I looked up to see Yuna with a worried expression. I smiled "Whats sup?" I asked she ignored me and crossed her arm. "What really happened during the guild?". I really didn't want to talk about it I gave her a very uncomfortable look, she sighed "If you keep locking your thoughts into that delicate heart of yours it will break sweetie." she told me, I forced a smile "It's nothing","I saw your tears this morning before I splashed you Lucy, Don't lie it will hurt even more." I curled up into a ball while Yuna sat next to me, A tear silently down my face she for sure smelled it cause she hugged me then let go to look at my face waiting._

_"I-It started in Hargeon, I was a runway. A poser was suppose to meet his fans in the said town, he was posing as salamander from f-fairy tail" I gulped and wiped my red eyes. "He was wearing two rings that posses charm magic, I got attracted, but a boy and a cat ticked most of the girls off which cause me to move my eyes but while I did I saw the rings which made me snap out of the trance. I was going to thank the guy and get grub to eat. I rambled about how I wanted to join in a guild. I payed for them and he and cat thanked me". I went on about what happened so when I finished that story, she cutted me off "So you miss your guild?" I nodded "but.." she gave me a go on look. "Thas not the only reason why I cry... When a girl named Lissanna, My previous team's childhood friend came back from her 'death' they celebrated for a very long time I was always-ed ignored, I was jealous, Lonely and Afraid. Very soon I also felt like nothing but the useless tag connected to the wanted and useful item. I was only a replacement for her.. and i was right what lead to deep depression was they didn't hesitate to kick me out, they wanted to keep the girl happy I understand but they implied I was weak which is what brought the weight on my shoulders" I said dryly. "I felt so pathetic to tell you or anyone I'm sorry I always rely on you guys. I'm always so w-" . She clamped her hand on my mouth and wiped the tears and hugged me. "No Lucy, what's pathetic is that you are even acting this way" I continued to sob into her pj's. "Lucy there are two groups of strong. You will always be stronger then them." I hugged her even tighter, "They may be physically stronger but you mentally surpass them either way. You aren't going to be stronger if you cry about it, yes it hurts and letting tears slip out of the pockets once a while are okay." she said but stop. _

_"You are strong" she said bluntly but full of meaning. She pushed me from her shoulder and held me by my shoulders. "You may not be strong yet, who cares. You can't take down dark guilds with one attack like them but you learn more. Your intelligent this so called natsu attacks without thinking you think. who do you think will come out alive in a bloody war? He's loud your quiet. Who's going to finish the assassination and get out unnoticed. Look sweet heart like I said mental people are stronger than physical people because they take thought, effort, and feelings into a battle they grow stronger when a nakama gets hurt, either mentally or __physically... the mental grow stronger because they bring feelings into a battle. They talk less with fist but strategy and swiftness to dodge attacks. Misaki teaches you flexibility to dodge, in the air you can flip, while thinking on what to do. The physically can also do that but they don't plan it and they notice less on what kind of plan the attacker is using because they are too clogged up into also making the next move. You Lucy. Have strong powers from feelings and so does Fairy tail that is why it is such a powerful guild." she sighed "Mentals take time to attack to find moves that will be able to work and also save magical energy. You, like the S-class exam took time to think of a way to trick the man to give you the doll and a piece of his hair and how you distracted Shelly by using plue. " she smiled and let go and gave me a sad smile and a thumbs up. I cried harder wiping the thick tears away from my bloodshot eyes._

_She brought me back into her chest, I cried even harder than I could ever managed but they were tears of joy from her wisdom. She let go of me and reached inside her pocket to take out a bottle that looked like a test tube with a wooden plug. "If it hurts to much this will help erase the pain so when you see them again it wouldn't hurt." I looked like I wanted to drink it right away. "This is only when it hurts too much, magic will always come with a price like a decision.." I nodded I took the tube and placed it inside the nightstand. _

_She tucked me into bed and waited for me to sleep and I was out like a rock from her sweet lullaby, I told her about and how it was special because my mom sang it to me when I was little before she died of a disease. _

* * *

_I woke up sweaty with now new stains of tears I remember what I have dreamt __about, it was me being kicked out replaying again and again I was watching my expression the hurt and discomfort they made and yet haven't noticed. I evened tried curling into a corner of the guild to make it stop. My heart was throbbing it felt like a million stabs have gone through my body. It was like they wanted me to feel betrayed weak and unreliable. I was shaking afraid that I might never find a happy family, I wanted it to stop go back to normal, live happy go lucky all the time. I was about to reached for the drawer ready to rip it open but Misaki walked in like she knew what was going to happen I quickly peeled my hand away and place my hand on to my left hand gripping tightly leaving nail marks. She sighed and took her hands in mine "No." was all she said. "You have to grow stronger after this hate" I looked pretty pained which caused her to bear hug me and patted my head. "Give it a week, you don't need a stupid potion to forgive, you need feelings. Yuna only gave it because it hurted her watching our dear princess hurted. If they apologize you can easily forgive but not trust but if you take that potion you will also automatically turning into a yes machine, they'll be able to manipulate you so be careful. You must have them gain back their trust and respect just as much they have lost from.". "Now lets go before Yuna brings the cold water." I nodded. _

_-FLASH BACK END-_

**A?N ending on a flash back note smart aye? ****thank you for reading I'm cutting it short Like a BOSS! whoop! whoop!**

**And if you have request for a few songs that I can use.. please do! and no I didn't get the wise words from google sheesh no faith. I'm sorry if your going to disagree to my words, moral of that talk big ego's with pyhsical strength isn't as strong as mental fighters.**


	7. Mini Chapter (Help needed)

**:;=;: no words besides. Why so much H.W. this cruel world! *deflates* (OH yea if anyone knows how to keep your sv (Sony vegas) from crashing every thirty minutes and Me having to go to files to save it 24/7 please help)**

**confused persons- Its either my lack of knowledge of what I write or two I have the plot down. I'll go with my lack of knowledge. But if you want me to explain a thing or two about the story that won't drop bombs of spoilers I'm all up for it, totally confused persons. Just drop another review if you want me to, or pm if you can.**

**M7rwe3- Awh... We both know your lying, and trying to make me feel better aren't you? (HOSTING AUDITIONS FOR A NEW STUDIO!) **

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

_All I could see were trees lots of them. I looked up to see the dark night with mixed of yellow, pink, and orange from the still lingering sunset. "W-where am I?" I looked down at my bloody hand. My eyes widen a sudden throbbing feeling hit my head. My vision was blurred, my knees were __bruised. Where am I really... The throbbing has gotten more severe, my hands shot up to clutch my head. I trembled to hold back, before I knew it I was on my knees screaming. All I could smell were fire and dried tears. A oddly familiar figure came into view... _

* * *

_Gasp!_

I jerked up from a bed, in an empty white room. "Where am I?" I muttered holding my forehead from the still lingering pain. "Hello?" I asked, no response. I got up noticing my bare feet touch the ground. I looked past my legs to see a white gown and I ripped of the magical life lines from my wrist, while getting up. I stretch a little, to move around more freely. I looked around to notice it was the guild's infirmary. I grabbed the door knob to swing it open. "He-" a felt a wind rush in front of me. "LUCY!" a high pitched voice yelled. "Sky-" before I knew it she whisked me into the air. "What the hell Skyla?" I asked. "I saved your life! You should be thank full" she said huffing while landing.

"And hows that?" I asked, "Did you not see that METAL TABLE?!" Skyla yelled throwing her tiny arms into the air. I shook my head no, pretty dumb founded. "Oi, what I deal with." she mutter. "Why am I in a gown?" I asked. "you passed out after drinking the poison, it wasn't in the good side, that or you chipped to much of your seal which makes more sense" she shrugged. "Oh well, that thing tasted like *shudder* grape juice.." I said. "yet you can hold down grape wine congrats." she muttered. "What?" I said.. Giving her a peaceful retreat. "Nothing..". "Hey why is the guild so empty?" I asked yet another question. "Oh there was a challenge against some people so most of the people are outside betting." Skyla said. I nodded giving her a pat while re-equipping into my normal clothes which consist of the same clothes I first changed into when I came to the mansion. Pulling down the shorts and the cloth, I started to head for the doors to see this fight for myself.

I tried to feel for the strong magical aura which lead south, behind the guild. I ran behind but didn't find anything, so I just teleported to where Mystie was. "Fuck!" she yelled holding her chest, I was randomly fused with Draco so I was upside down with dragon wings connected to my back. "Don't do that ya moron!" she scolded, "Sheesh lady.." I mutter. "Anyway who's against who?" I asked still upside down but crisscrossing. "You know you're going to loose blood pressure like that" she said pointing at me. "Yah yah, doc." I said I flipped back around to sit upright. "Anyway who and who?" I asked. "You'll see.". I rolled my eyes, and waited.

"This is stupid they already fight inside the guild" I mutter. "First round!" the master yelled. "HARU VS NATSU!" he yelled. "This is to cliche..." I said making a sour face. "Okay final call for bets!" yelled cana sitting in front of the board and buckets of jewels drinking. "I SAY 1,000j THEY WILL TIE!" Mystie yelled. Cana gave a thumbs up then searched for the marker while chugging down a barrel or two.

"I'm going back inside the guild" I told her. I was half way until I saw two bodies being drag into the infirmary by Erza not so lightly. I made a small roof for my eyes to see clearer. I saw both Natsu and Haru scratched up and bruised. "Ouch" I whispered. "HEY ERZA!" I yelled. She turned around "Lucy?! Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" she asked. I shrug, "I felt better. I'll help" I volunteered. She nodded and tossed Haru like a ball. I caught him nearly falling back, "Man he's been eating" I muttered. "Baka." I mutter, "So how are you and Jellal?" I asked Erza, she blushed "w-what?" she asked growing red. I smiled "Are you having a fever you seem uh red" I 'asked'. I'm just having some fun.

"I h-haven't seen h-him" she said. Really? wow. "Oh well I have a surprise for you!"

* * *

We threw them on to the beds. "So what did you wanted to show me?" She asked. "Open Portal" I whispered. I pulled Erza inside with me. "Oh god I'm going to barf. Sav-ve me!" I moaned "I can knock yo-". "No i feel so much better!" I said quickly. I pulled toward the exit. We walked out to see Jellal holding a strawberry cake. "Oh Lucy you're finally back! Why did you want me to hold the cake?" He asked, "Thank you LUCY!" Erza squealed, Jellal turned over to Erza. "Erza?" he asked, "What are you d-" he then knew why know. "CAKE!" she yelled diving for it forgetting about Jellal, "S-she loves it more then me" he sulked. I patted his back, Oops I guess I shouldn't have gave him the cake. "So? How's Ultear and Meredy?" I said very loud so they came out from the bushes. "How'd you know?" Meredy asked. "I can hear you guys giggling from a mile." meanwhile Erza was eating her cake on a rock.

"I feel sorry she loves a object more than him" Ultear said. WHich made him sob more.

**Don't be mad at me but I'm cutting it here so I can go work on other stories oh and I am redoing this whole story! So please wait for me while I fix the plot, don't worry I'll have others in store for you. **

***cough* so mind helping me pick which stories to do?**

**1\. OHSHC &amp; FT- The Life of Rich Kids (somin like that)**

** Lucy and her little cousin (Myakoi) accidentally drank something they weren't at Porlyusica's place, they are way to scared and embarrassed to return to the guild so they both decide to both search for Myakoi's long lost brother. They don't even know anything about him besides that he goes to Ouran Academy. (Ooc's because I wanna add YAOI! I mean seriously it's OHSHC who wouldn't ad at least a little?)**

**2\. FT- Incorporate- Plan B**

**Criminals vs Cops that's how it's been for over 4,000 years. There are 6 groups in the Inc., The Hackers, The Theifs, The Undercover, The Spies, The Engineers, and The Medical Group. What happens when an undercover falls for a cop and wouldn't stop messing with him for more information, all war breaks out when the cop puts a tracker on the Inc's motorcycle. They all get swatted some even get caught, the undercover is stuck in the middle of the war zone with a group. How is this going to work out? - (*cough* I'm not telling who they are going to the ruin the whole mystery Its a very shipped couple and I wrote my first ft story about them) **

**3\. Ft/Shugo Chara/ OHSHC/ Honey x Honey drops/ SAO/ Angel Beats/ or ETC.**

**Something you request. (I'll give credit)**


	8. Characters Characters and my lazy ass

Ive been gon for like forever amirite? So let me explain and adimit why. 1. I reread everything a while back and it was jusst soo fraustrating with all those grammar errors and misspelled words, and the story was by far maybe a little out stretched and over the top also rushing too many scenes, ALL my ocs even Lucy is Mary sue you gotta admit but I still love RYO-KUN! Haruki can go cry in a corner somewhere, but I still to dile things down. 2. I have an idea of the ending but its vague. 3. Plain lazy 4. I needed a new inspritition so I started drawing 5. can you guys also help me by telling me how you imagine each character. I would love that.

**Please do except me to rewrite scenes and contuine. As long as I dont get lazy, help me get a new look for each character, but I might keep their hairs cause I love jason tod ..**

**Bye Bye dollies til I come home from hell ;]**


End file.
